


【祖宗】小妻子

by Armand42



Category: strangers from hell, 他人即地狱
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armand42/pseuds/Armand42
Summary: 警告：未|||成|||年；各种露|||骨描写；毁三观世界观写来爽，不知有无后文
Relationships: 徐文祖/尹宗佑
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	【祖宗】小妻子

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：未|||成|||年；各种露|||骨描写；毁三观世界观
> 
> 写来爽，不知有无后文

有一天，父亲喝得醉醺醺地回到家里，本要直接拐进主卧的肥胖的身躯突然硬生生地折了回来。我们文祖啊，也到了找个妻子的年纪了呢，他说。恶臭的酒气不断地从他嘴巴里喷出来，露出两排焦黄的牙齿。

端正地跪在桌几边写作业的男孩头也不抬地应了一声，“是的，父亲。”精致的黑色卷发从额头垂下来，像极了洋娃娃。

以往，这个老男人早该因为儿子的不敬而大发脾气了，但直到现在，母亲新买回来的红色康乃馨还好端端地摆放在塑料花瓶里。正专心写作业的男孩很快被粗暴地拽了起来，老男人兴奋的鼻音就像是闷雷在他耳边炸响，赶紧换衣服，我们马上出门。

出门去哪里，父亲？

还能去哪里？老男人有些愠怒，觉得这个儿子愚蠢至极，但当他抬起头来对上儿子那双空洞冰冷的黑眼珠的时候，酒立刻醒了一大半。快，快，跟我去商店。他装作不耐烦地催促儿子去穿鞋，心脏却在胸膛里扑通扑通狂跳。

……这个臭小子。

父子二人很快就动身了，商店离居民区也不远。自从政府颁布“买卖令”以来，这种专门贩卖特殊用品的商店就开进了寻常百姓家，往往每个居民区就有好几家，门口还贴着一张崭新的清单，上面罗列了所有这家店可以提供的商品，以及特别的定制服务。

刚踏进店门的时候，徐文祖注意到街角有一对男女正赤身裸体地拥抱在一起，男人的阴茎直直插进女人的下体，女人尽情呻吟着，浑圆的乳房被男人抓了满手。面无表情的人们安静地路过这一场活春宫，每个人眼底下都是硕大的眼袋。

先生您好，请问您需要什么？一个体态丰腴的老太婆笑眯眯地迎上来，眼睛笑得只剩一条缝来，却时不时地瞟着老男人身后的那个小男孩。

“那个，我们家文祖啊，需要买一个妻子。”

哦……老太婆听了，像是很失望，在转身之前又恋恋不舍地瞥了几眼徐文祖，最后一下的时候，那双无机质的黑色眼睛便像能够看穿人心般扫了过来，竟是把她盯出了一阵寒颤。老太婆转过身去，僵硬的嘴角勾起兴奋疯狂的角度。如果是卖到店里来，就好了……

老太婆一边自我介绍说自己姓严，叫严福顺，以前是卖烟的，一年前开了这家店，生意一直很好。她一边说着，一边从口袋里掏出一串钥匙，捏起其中一个开了锁。他们来到柜台后面的密室，唯一的光源便是头顶那盏摇摇欲坠的铜灯，狭小昏暗的房间里像棋子一样码了数十个不着寸缕的年轻男女，年纪最小的可能都未足十六周岁，清一色跪在地上，全温顺地低着头颅。

老男人一看到这些白花花的身子，就走不动路了，裆部很快可耻地硬了起来。

“这……好多啊。”

是的，我们家都是上等的好货呢，你看看这个皮肤，老太婆拎起其中一个的胳膊，重重捏了一下，上面很快就浮出了鲜红的瘢痕。

“皮肤真的很嫩呢！”

“那当然，而且他们也都是经过训练的，能够很好地服侍您家公子。”

两个人对视一眼，心照不宣地笑了起来。房间里的货物们都跪着没有动，像是死透了。

“哦对了，请问您家公子今年几岁了呀？”

“放心！已经到了可以合法买妻子的年龄了！你看，这是他的身份卡……刚好十六岁！”

“十六岁，正是最好的时候！经历过那档子事了没有？”

老男人闻言顿了一下，然后看向旁边阴郁的影子。“喂，小子，你操过女人了么？”

老太婆咯咯笑了起来，眼睛再次眯成了缝。“您太直接了吧！没经历过也不打紧，买我家的货，保准明年的这个时候给你家添个大胖小子！”

徐文祖像是完全沉浸在自己的观察世界里，没有听进旁边人说的一个字。他一边嘬着嘴里的硬糖，一边随意地扫视着房间里其他的活物。这些拥有曼妙身材的妻子们，细瘦的小腿似乎轻轻用力就能被折断，脚踝顶起肉欲的屁股，腹部却有个可以孕育新生命的器官。

孕育新生命啊……徐文祖面无表情地反复咀嚼着几个字，在这个世界里，没有任何一个人有资格诞下新生命。卑贱下流的种子，残缺的基因，他也无意去搅和人类那肮脏的基因池。思及此，徐文祖像是吃了什么恶心的东西一样把糖呸了出来。湿润的糖块一下子掉在地上，沾了灰尘。他本想就此离开，哪怕代价是被父亲毒打一顿也好。这些被便宜贩卖的子宫们叫得太刺耳了。突然，一声响亮的咽口水的声音唤回了他的神志，他侧目望向跪在自己脚边的那个男人……不，是个男孩，整个人缩着背跪在那里，乖巧得像只小兔子。小兔子头顶有个小巧的发旋，潮湿的黑发黏在额角，让他想起了经历阵痛的母亲。

徐文祖像个第一次见到心爱的玩具的小孩子一样瞪大了眼睛，扭曲的嘴角完全僵硬了。他走近一步，让自己的鞋尖戳到了男孩的大腿上，那儿很快就出现了个可爱的凹陷。

抬起头来，他命令道，强压着伤口处那隐隐的发痛。

然后，小兔子就抬起头来了，露出苍白而稚嫩的脸，一双纯洁的眼睛闪闪地缀着粼光，充满肉欲的嘴唇正微微嘟着，仿佛在索吻。这五官单独挑出来绝算不上什么顶尖货，拼在一起却会让人有一种眩晕的感觉。徐文祖的身体开始兴奋地打着摆子，凝固已久的血液轰鸣着驶过他的耳蜗。这是他从未经历过的快感。

兔子无辜似地看了他一眼，见他没有回应，便自顾自低下头去了，盯着那块掉在地上的糖。徐文祖沉迷地观赏了一会儿，懒散的视线慢慢游离到对方的下体，那疲软干净的阴茎正睡在腿间，就像一块玉。小女孩般红润的膝盖仿佛刚沐过热浴，在肮脏的地板上蹭破了皮。这一切都是如此完美。

你叫什么名字？徐文祖不由自主地问道。

小兔子晃了晃脑袋，柔软的发丝散发出一股消毒水的味道。

“尹宗佑。”他回道。

徐文祖满意极了，他蹲下身，把不嫌脏地把地上那块糖捡了起来，举到小兔子的三瓣嘴旁边，“你要吃？”小兔子点点头，眼睛亮亮地盯着徐文祖手里的那块糖。

“喏，那你吃吧。”徐文祖把手送了送，笑容里不知掺进几分恶意。果不其然，小兔子毫不犹豫地就凑上来把糖块叼走了，但还没来得及尝尝甜味儿，就突然被人狠狠捏住了脸颊。

“把糖吐出来！谁准你吃这个东西的？”上一秒还笑着的严福顺一下子沉下脸来，粗糙的胖手仿佛要从小兔子脸上揪下一块肉来。小兔子也不辩解、不讨饶，只是可怜巴巴地看看严福顺，又看看给了自己糖的徐文祖，最后目光垂下来，仿佛认罪了。眼看着严福顺要大发光火地给他几巴掌，看够了好戏的徐文祖才懒洋洋地开了腔：

“我说，大婶啊，他是我的妻子，我给他吃了个糖，没什么不对的吧？”

“这……”严福顺瞪大了眼睛，像是很吃惊的样子，“你还没付钱呢！怎么就是你的了？”

于是徐文祖便看向自己那还呆愣着的父亲，像是人生第一次愿意正视自己的生父。

“父亲，”他说，“您答应过要给我买个妻子的。”

老男人尴尬地挠了挠头，在外人面前也不敢出尔反尔，如今酒差不多醒了，很是后悔。“呃……对。”

“那么……”徐文祖露出一个单纯的笑容，把身后的小兔子推出来，“请您把他买下吧。”


End file.
